


bondage

by santanico



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Uhura explore their first kink, and it happens to be light bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bondage

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't an in depth piece of writing and I didn't think it would have the same cuteness if I went on with a sexual encounter so I decided to leave it short and sweet. The focus is more on Spock and Uhura being sweet lovely cuties anyway.

Spock and Uhura are eating lunch together when Spock first uses the word “kink” in a sexual context. Uhura nearly spits out her water and has to cough and bump her fist against her chest for a minute before she can fully compose herself.

“Say again?” she manages, clearing her throat for the third time and raising an eyebrow at Spock. He frowns at her, but he doesn’t seem embarrassed, which Uhura takes as a good sign. Though, it is hard to tell with Spock if he even gets embarrassed. 

“It’s a human word. It exists in many of your cultures. The English word is ‘kink’. You know of it, yes? Otherwise you would not have had such a visceral reaction…”

Uhura rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Yes, I know the word. But where are you coming from?”

Spock leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Uhura sits up and examines him for a moment, curious as to what his seemingly thoughtful expression really means. 

“Sex is pleasant. Sex with you is most definitely satisfying.” Uhura feels her eyebrows shoot up but Spock continues before she can press him to say what he really means. “I only hope to enhance these encounters. When childbearing is not of the essence, it seems best to create as many fortifying memories as possible.”

“Okay, okay,” Uhura interrupts, “I get it. Is there any way you can tone down the…Spock-ness? When you’re talking about sex? I know that has to be unnatural.”

He frowns and pinches his lips together. It’s cute.

“I’m making the point of asking you what your interests are. And if you’d share them with me. Tonight, if you’d like.”

Uhura smiles. “I would like. Definitely.”

-

Spock stares at her. He isn’t quite frowning, not exactly – his mouth hangs slightly ajar and his eyes squint, forcing his large eyebrows together. The look isn’t unhappy, just a little confused.

“This is sexually stimulating…?”

“Oh yeah, when you talk like that,” Uhura half-laughs, touching her lips to his neck gently. “It won’t hurt, and if it does we can stop?” Spock’s hand rests on her waist and he tugs her closer to his chest. Uhura nudges her knees forward on the bed, smiling as she rests her arms on his shoulders. “When you get all logical, that really turns me on.”

“You know what I mean,” Spock says, and his hand trails up and down her back in slow strokes. Uhura sighs and smiles, touching their foreheads together. She twists the silk scarf between her fingers.

“Yeah, I think I’d like to see you all tied up. It’s classic, Spock. You called it kink, and that’s what it is. Classic human bondage. This has been turning people on for centuries. Millennia, who knows. I think you’d like it.”

“I trust you,” Spock says, grazing his lips against hers. “And I did my own research before speaking to you. If you want to try it, so do I. I don’t see anything to complain about.”

“Mmm,” Uhura hums, kissing Spock again. “Of course you don’t.” She moves off of his lap. “Lie down.” 

Spock’s always been a good listener.

“You’re relaxed,” Uhura says, noticing the lack of tension in Spock’s body.

“Should I…not be?”

“That’s not what I mean.” She smiles. “I’m going to use this scarf to tie up your wrists. Just to hold them together. Is that okay?”

Spock nods. “Yes.”

Uhura grins and crawls back on top of Spock, right here she belongs.


End file.
